The Night is for Hunting
by Marjon
Summary: If you point a gun at someone, you'd better make sure you shoot him, and if you shoot him, you'd better make sure he's dead, because if he isn't then he's gonna get up and try to kill you. Slash GriffinxDavid


THE NIGHT IS FOR HUNTING  
By: Marjon

Category: Jumper

Pairings: GriffinxDavid

Genres: Suspense / Drama / Romance

Warnings: Action scenes, pretty mild cursing, alternate universe, slash (malexmale)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this all, unfortunately

Summary: If you point a gun at someone, you'd better make sure you shoot him, and if you shoot him, you'd better make sure he's dead, because if he isn't then he's gonna get up and try to kill you.

_A/N: In this story has been made use of an alternate universe, because they cannot Jump. However I do not think it will harm the story very much. Once you read it you probably hardly miss it, I think. Anyway, enjoy!_

--

_David's Point of View_

If you point a gun at someone, you'd better make sure you shoot him, and if you shoot him, you'd better make sure he's dead, because if he isn't then he's gonna get up and try to kill you.

That was pretty much everything, summed up shortly, to what happened to me not long ago.

Just mere minutes ago I had him, trapped and not able to get away. Both of us wounded from a short but dirty fight. The gun in my hands pointed towards him, ready to shoot him. But I waited too long. I was having second thoughts. Second thoughts at a time like that! I still couldn't believe myself.

I swallowed once before I finally pulled the trigger. I had expected to see it in slow motion, that is what people always said, but I did not see it like that at all. The moment the bullet left the gun I regretted it. However my opponent had far better reflexes than I had given him credit for. The bullet missed its target, the heart of my opponent, but instead went into its left arm. A loud cry was heard, a heartbreaking cry.

But, just as in the little sum up, he got up and was now following me around, ready to kill me any time.

I peaked over my shoulder, still seeing a dark shadow behind me. Losing him might be a little harder than first thought it would be. Even while he was wounded and shot, he was not going to back down the least.

The darkness of the night was in my advance, it would allow me to move around without being seen easily. However it still would not become easy.

The minutes long chase was starting to take its toll, my lungs hurt as I took ragged breaths, my sides stung painfully, my heart pounded fast and loud. The energy I still had left was becoming less and less with every step I took. But I had to go on. No matter what.

A darkened alleyway took my interest and I ran into it, hoping there would not come a dead-end. Sweat drops started to tickle down my neck and then my collarbones. Should I get away from this all it would be a close call, I was very positive of that.

The walls around me were close by, yet they were still only barely visible. The only light was provided by the moon, whom was playing hide-and-seek with the dark clouds in the sky. With a quick glance towards the black clouds I saw they were heavy with water. I sent a quick wordless prayer that they would not pour down rain upon the world around me.

I took a deep breath and ran further down the alleyway, only to be put to stop not much later. As I had suspected there was a pretty high brick wall in front of me. A glance backwards told me I could not go that way anymore.

My follower had just started to close some distance and while I still held the gun with me, I knew I could not bring myself to shoot at my opponent again. Deep inside I still hurt myself from shooting him the first time. He was my enemy, yes, but I would not be able to shoot him.

I stared at the brick wall again, wondering if it was possible to go over it. With only mere seconds left I made my choice. Exhaling deeply before taking in another breath I ran towards the stone wall. Just before I would collide with it, I jumped up. My fingers clutched around the highest bricks, before the pain from hitting the wall started. It knocked the breath out of me and almost caused me to fall down upon the pavement again, but sheer willpower kept me holding on.

With a strength I did not know I still had I pulled myself up and let myself roll over it. I did not see what my follower was doing, but I knew it would be practically impossible for him to climb over the wall. Letting myself fall down very ungracefully, I hit the ground below me hard. A string of lowly uttered curses escaped my lips.

Getting up was a nightmare, but it was nothing compared to the fierce pain I felt when I started to walk again. Or rather stumble a few steps. A burning fire on my right side told me I had hurt my hip. Other little pains I had felt were now barely noticeable. Cuts and bruises were all over my body, along with a broken rib or two, and now a new pain from the hard colliding with the dark pavement after my fall.

Gritting my teeth together I stumbled on, as fast as I could. Even in my dazed state I knew I had to find a place for hiding soon. There would be no way I could continue this strange chase for a large amount of time. As I glanced backwards I saw I was still alone in this part of the street. Apparently my enemy had not yet climbed over the wall or found another way to follow me.

A building not far away at my right hand caught my attention. The brick building was tall yet seemed deserted. One of the doors stood open a little bit and I stumbled towards it. Inside was even darker than it had been on the streets. Not even the moon would shine some of her light in here. Letting my eyes adjust to the almost complete darkness, I started to search for a staircase. It would be foolish to stay at this floor, yet also it would be insane to go to a higher floor. Eventually there would be no next floor and I would be trapped. I decided to take the risk and went up the stairs as best as I could while not making any sounds.

As I continued to get up a little higher, I also continued to listen carefully. It had remained silent until I had reached the third floor. There was a soft sound, a door which creaked slightly. Only being opened a few inches more than it had been. No matter how soft the creaking had sounded, I nearly received a heart-attack from it. I had been so positive that I had not been followed. It had been practically impossible for him to climb over that wall. There was no way he could have done that. But still…

Seconds ticked by as I remained in the same position, listening. There were no new sounds heard, but I knew for sure I had heard something. Perhaps the wind, but no, that could not be.

The moments turned into minutes and suddenly I heard something else. A pair of feet, belonging to a human being, one who was not just walking in. But searching for something, having a purpose. It would not be someone who was just finding a place to sleep or living here. No, it had to be him, my follower, my enemy.

Cursing inside my head I tried to get up from my awkward position, stretching my legs and arms a little. Soft, almost inaudible whimpering escaped my lips. There was no time to whine about some little pains, I told myself harshly, I had to get my ass moving to get to a higher floor.

Below me I heard the soft footsteps starting to attend the first staircase, a sign for me to get to a different place at once. The building was only six floors high, but when I finally reached the flat rooftop of it, it seemed like I had walked up at least twenty-five stairs.

As I opened the door without making a sound, I first heard the sound of rain falling down. Raising an eyebrow slowly I watched and saw indeed a blanket of rain pouring down upon the dark world. Amazed that I had not even noticed the loud rain, I took a step outside. I could not hear whether my opponent was still following me, but I was almost one hundred percent sure of it. He would not go away without finding me, of that I _was_ completely positive

Within moments my clothes were soaked and I was chilled till my bones. As fast as I could I walked to a little higher roof not far away. I had almost reached it, when I heard a loud yell. Only until then I looked back and noticed my enemy had indeed followed me up here. How was still a miracle to me, but that was hardly of any interest right now.

I started to run through the heavy rain, not even having the moon to shine light upon the world below my feet, as she was hiding behind a thick layer of clouds. Trying not to tumble, I tried to think of a way how to get out of here. It was what I had feared when I first went into the building. A moment my mind went to the gun I still carried with me, but I discarded the idea almost immediately. I knew my enemy would not have done the same as I was doing right now, but I would not be able to live with myself if I killed him.

With my mind still racing by going through all the plausible options, which weren't much, I almost had not realized I would have fallen down the six-storey high building. Changing my course just at the last minute, I saved myself from a terrible death. My heart pounded even faster, something I had not known that was possible.

Suddenly a heavy weight crashed into me from behind, causing me to fall down hard. If those two ribs had not been broken before, they would have been now. A spreading fierce pain went through my chest and left shoulder as I fell upon them. Due the force of the crash, my opponent rolled further than me, cursing as he landed upon his wounded arm, but he got up even quicker than I thought was still possible for him. I had barely gotten up when I got knocked down again.

A low growl escaped my lips as I decided he would not get away with this without any kind of resistance, immediately putting my thoughts into actions. While my enemy still laid on the ground I grabbed his wrists and put them high above his head, at the same time I sat down on his hips so he could not get away.

The struggle continued, but both of us were exhausted and wounded. I bit on my lower lip when my enemy finally broke one hand free and punched me on my right shoulder. The rusty taste of blood followed quickly as I had bitten too hard. Trying to grab his wrist again, he managed to punch me again, this time on my chest, knocking my breath out of me as he hit my broken ribs.

Taking my moment of weakness, he flipped me to the ground, ready to punch me again, but I grabbed his fist midair. Both of us gasped loudly, clearly at the end of our energy.

"Let me- let me go." He said with a harsh voice moments later. A voice I had not heard for a while. Not since the last time I had seen him, all those months ago.

I glared at him angrily, fighting back all the images that came into my mind. Images I had been successfully blocked. With a low mutter I threw his fist aside.

Still unable to breath at a normal level, I opened my mouth to say something. I had expected that my opponent would punch me the moment I released him, but he didn't.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed loudly enough to be heard over the still pouring rain.

He ignored my question as if he hadn't heard it at all.

"Is the enemy of my enemy my friend? Or my enemy?"

As I heard the words I raised an eyebrow, not understanding completely what he meant by them. The words had been simple, I knew that, but my mind was not running at the level it usually did. The meaning had not been comprehended yet. However he went on before I understood his words.

"We spend our whole life trying to stop death. Eating, inventing, loving, praying, fighting, killing. But what do we really know about death? Just that nobody comes back."

"What is it you want?" I yelled, glaring at him, trying to understand his expression in the darkness. "Do you want revenge? My death?"

"Perhaps."

I didn't understand. He had been chasing me around, clearly having the intention to kill me. And I must say I do not blame him, I did leave him behind for dead those months ago.

All of a sudden those piercing eyes gazed away into the dark, only a moment before he himself stood up, leaving me on the soaked ground confused.

I propped up on my elbows, trying to get up a little. The pain I had felt not too long ago seemed to have ceased slightly by my opponent's strange actions.

"Griffin!" I yelled, trying to get the attention of my opponent, my enemy.

A hollow dark laugh was the only thing I received as a reply. The sound scared me, it was not something I had ever heard before. The hairs in my neck stood up of it.

"All this time I thought I searched for revenge. I thought I wanted to see you laying on the ground, dead. But now I have the chance I can't." Again the hollow laugh. "I have pretty much the best possible chance to kill you, I have you in the right spot, but I just cannot. I just cannot."

The words chilled me more than the cold and the rain did. While I should be happy Griffin had decided not to kill me, I was not sure what would happen next.

A movement made me look towards my opponent again. Probably without even knowing it himself Griffin cradled his left arm, the one I had shot. It must hurt badly, perhaps it would not even heal well if there would not be looked after.

A shudder went through my spine as I got up, allow my blood to flow down again. Hissing softly against all the annoying pains in my body, I stumbled towards Griffin. He did not even seemed aware of me sneaking up on him. Only when I softly touched the skin of the other, close to where the bullet left his arm, he turned around angrily.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked, glaring at me with those piercing eyes of him.

"Just making sure you might not accidentally get yourself killed, just because you are too bloody busy to take notice of the wounds you receive from fights." I replied, returning his glare with one of my own.

"I survived all those years without your help. So, who the hell do you think you are? I don't need your help. Go away." With those words he turned around completely to face me and took a few small steps until he was only a few inches away from me.

A sudden blush appeared on my face when I realized the close proximity we were in. Griffin must have noticed too, because he quickly stepped back some steps.

"Go, go away." He said again, however this time there was less anger in it.

"Don't be such a stubborn fool, Griffin. You need help. Come over to my place and I will help you. After that you are free to go wherever you want, doing whatever you want."

"Just to see that annoying little wimp of yours, what's her name, Mollie?"

"Her name's Millie, but no. We broke up shortly after what happened all. She couldn't stand the life I was forced to live." I muttered, unsure whether Griffin heard all of it or even cared enough to listen.

He sure did not show any intention on whether he heard or not, as he only shrugged once, looking off into space again.

"I never expected you to be afraid of something." I commented, taking a few steps.

"I ain't afraid of anything." Griffin replied in a harsh voice.

"Then why don't you come over to my place and let me take care of you? What about me or my house is so scary you do not dare to come?"

I heard a low growl before I was turned around to face Griffin, then pushed backwards until my back hit the wall only a few steps behind me. A moan of pain escaped my lips, leaving me to wonder whether there would be one spot on my whole body that would not be bruised after this night.

"I ain't afraid of _anything._" Griffin hissed, his face only inches away from my own. "And most certainly not of you."

All of a sudden everything went quickly. So quickly I did not even have time to comprehend it all at once. The one moment Griffin still had me pinned against the wall, face inches away from mine, his warm breath upon me, my wrists held painfully. The next I felt a pair of soft lips pressed hard against my own. Shocked, I opened my mouth a little and Griffin took advance of it to slip his tongue past my lips.

The kiss continued a few more moments before the other male broke away from me. As he did, everything finally seemed to fall together. My senses noticed a taste that could have only come from Griffin and the still pouring rain, as well as the warmth the brunette gave me.

"Whatever you think, think the opposite." He murmured into my left ear, before he turned around quickly and disappeared back into the building.

Slowly I let myself slide down against the wall, not completely sure whether everything had happened or not. However, it had to be real, I was completely positive I could not have thought of this myself out of the blue like this.

After a good few minutes passed by I stood up, following Griffin, but the other male seemed to have ghosted and disappeared. Slowly I started to walk back to my apartment, however when I reached the front door and opened it, I couldn't help but smile. A path of mud and rain went up the stairs, which could only mean one thing. Griffin had broken in and was probably waiting for me.

"Changed my mind." Was all he said when I walked into the bathroom, a small smirk now formed upon my lips. He pulled up his wounded arm as a reminder for why he would be here. I chuckled softly but went to work nevertheless. It was after all my own fault, I was the one who shot him in the first place.

Shortly after I was done he left, but when I woke up the next afternoon he was sitting in one of the chairs, looking at me while I had slept. I had been right that there was hardly any place on my body that had not been bruised, however I did not mind. Not if it meant I could have Griffin in return.

--

_A/N: My first Jumper fanfiction. I hope you all liked it, even though I am not completely happy with the ending myself... Constructive critics are always very welcome, especially because I plan to write more of this fandom soon!_


End file.
